kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Suite: Father and Son Violin
is the second episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis Wataru continues to try and figure out how to make a violin that will equate to his father Otoya as both encounter a Fangire targeting violinists. Plot In 1986, Yuri is ordered by Shima to protect a beautiful violinist named Hitomi Miyazawa that may be targeted by a mysterious Fangire that is attacking female violinists. Hitomi happens to be a student under Otoya Kurenai, learning that he is a master violinist who quit his profession for reasons unknown. After her concert performance, Hitomi disappears and Yuri attempts to find her, but when she does, Hitomi is revealed to be the Fangire responsible for killing her 'competition' as Otoya arrives. When Yuri damages her violin, Hitomi reveals her true form as the Octopus Fangire and attacks Yuri before escaping with her broken violin. Otoya, after taking Yuri's weapon in a fake-wooing, confronts his ex-student soon after for her disrespect of the musical arts before she escapes him as well. In 2008, after countering Megumi's attempt on his life and walking away from her, Wataru returns home and fails to create the ultimate violin varnish, again, until Shizuka Nomura presents him with a violin of a client that needs to be repaired. After reporting to Shima of Kiva's appearance he orders her not to tell Nago of the encounter,for Shima rationalizes that Nago would want to kill Kiva. Megumi encounters Wataru again at the cafe as he and Shizuka are looking for suitable wood to repair the violin. After getting Kido's permission, Wataru uses a table in the café to use as wood to finish the repairs and gives the violin back to its owner: Hitomi, who resumes her feeding starting with Megumi for her mother's acts against her in the past. After being alerted by his father's violin, the Bloody Rose, Kiva arrives and fights the Octopus Fangire. In the ensuing battle, the Fangire's violin is completely destroyed. The Octopus Fangire attempts to outrun Kiva, only to be dragged around by him on the Machine Kivaa. After shattering her, Castle Doran arrives to ingest the Octopus Fangire's soul as three figures are in one of its chambers, two playing a game of chess. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Soba Shop Owner: *Victim: * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 48, . *'''Viewership: 7.3% *In music, a suite is an ordered set of instrumental or orchestral pieces normally performed in a concert setting rather than as accompaniment. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Fate: Wake Up!, Suite: Father and Son Violin, Heroic: Perfect Hunter and Reverie: Wild Blue. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢組曲・親子のバイオリン｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢組曲・親子のバイオリン｣ Category:Episodes